brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Hero Factory
Capitals? * Everywhere I've seen this new theme mentioned, it has "hero" in capitals, and some also have "factory" in capitals as well. So I was wondering if we should move this page to HERO Factory or not. Thanks, 22:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Same, but I redirected HERO Factory to here for now, as ive put that in two articles already. Kingcjc 22:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) related to BIONICLE The part of the article that states "but, somehow, may be related to BIONICLE because on some of the boxes it says BIONICLE" should probably be clarified/corrected, as the part of the box in question clearly reads "from the makers of BIONICLE characters" 21:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 torsos The article says that the heroes have Ben 10 torsos while I have a dismantled William Furno next to me and he does not.-Kohu :I think with "Ben 10 torsos" it is meant that the back piece is made out of a Ben 10 piece. The front piece is individual. 12:06, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I was talking about the back piece.-Kohu :::From what I see from the Wallpapers, it is a different "back" piece, but it is very similar.King Joe 23:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC)King Joe ::::I looked it up and yes, it's a similar but not the same back piece. I'll change that now. 10:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Unlinked Game Links There Not Working!It Takes Me To The Error Page! Lorgassssssss- =) 13:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :The top link works for me, but the bottom ones don't. LEGO is probably doing some changes or something, the games should be back up soon. 13:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hero Factory Rise of the Rookies I created a page for the upcoming Direct-to-DVD Hero Factory Movie. Could someone help me make it right and good for brickipedia? King Joe 22:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Professor Nathaniel Zib Once again I have made a Hero Factory related page. If it's not up to par, someone help me please? It's Professor Nathaniel Zib King Joe 20:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) "2011" I may be wrong, but wouldn't it make more sense to move the 2.0 and villains up to Fire Lord into 2010? They were put on sale early, in 2010. I just think we should be more accurate here. Lugia61617 08:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :They were spotted at the end of 2010 in the stores, yes, but they were officially released by LEGO in 2011. It's common for US stores to release LEGO sets before their official released date to gain an advantage. 13:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC) HS01 and/or Herofactopedia Link Inclusion So, I'm just curious; Does anybody have a problem with either Wiki being added here? I'd add HS01, but I have a bit of a conflict of interest in the subject there myself :P --BS01Swert :hooray old thread but yes, HS01 over Herofactopedia. I'm adding this here even though it's old in case anyone in the future has the same question, here's their answer. --ToaMeiko (talk) 04:17, July 5, 2013 (UTC) 4.0 When will 4.0 be released in stores? Episodes * I know absolutely zero about Hero Factory, and didn't even know there was a TV series, but IMDB's pretty dodgy when it comes to future episodes isn't it? Something planned to be aired in September 2013 seems way too far into the future and therefore false to me :S 01:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Attention Users with Access There are a couple of things that need to be added/cleaned up. First, in the notes section, shouldn't something say how Makuhero City is a pun on Make-a-hero City? Second, the sections under "Story" describing the Breakout series is a real mess, and contains a lot of references to IMDB, which I know wasn't allowed with Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu-related pages.-- 17:32, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'll fix it now. maybe you should create an account if you want to edit pages like this ;) ::Thanks! :) I'll make an account in a few years. Besides, I probably would've needed some help with the "Breakout" cleanup anyway, not having watched any of the episodes.-- 17:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not such a big fan of Hero Factory either, so I'll leave the Breakout data to the others as well :P ROBLOX images in gallery I found some ROBLOX images in the "Galler" section, but I can't remove them since the page is protected. Can someone help? Thanks :) 23:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) *Since those ROBLOX images are from the official game (LEGO licensed it) they should stay. 23:49, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Berry already took them off. :::Oh, sorry, I didn't know LEGO licensed the game. I guess I'll revert my edits now.-- 23:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC)